1. Field
The invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device including a gate driver integrated therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device typically includes a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix form. The display device may display a color and a grayscale level based on a data signal transmitted to each of the pixels. The display device may include a data driver which generates a data signal transmitted to each of the pixels. The data driver may generate data signals corresponding to an image that is to be displayed on the display device.
Each of the pixels included in the display device may determine whether to receive a data signal based on a gate signal. The display device may include a gate driver which generates gate signals. The gate driver may include a plurality of shift registers. The shift registers may be driven sequentially to generate a gate-on signal that enables each of the pixels to receive a data signal.
Each of the shift registers included in the gate driver may include a plurality of transistors. Characteristics of each of the transistors may vary according to a change in the surrounding environment. For example, as a voltage between a drain and a source of a transistor increases, the transistor may be degraded. The degradation of the transistor may lower a level of a start signal, which, in turn, reduces the size of an output signal. Consequently, the display device may not effectively display a desired image.